The other brother
by DocotBlueBox4.13
Summary: After the death of her older brother. Annie Woormwood and her Family move to London, renting part of the Pink Palace Apartments. Annie finds a strange door that when opened transports her to another world full of good food, fun games and a brother! But the Button world is not what it seems. for just around the corner. there is a dark shadow, waiting. to consume her.
1. Chapter 1

The Other Brother

Chapter One

The Pink Palace Apartments,

Little Annie Wormwood was an ordinary child of about six years old. She lived with her Mother and father in an old house called the pink palace apartments. It was a very large place, and extremely fun to explore.

But even with the enormous house the child soon became quite bored. For children needed friends and the other people who lived around there were the other people who lived in the Pink Palace.

Miss Spink and Miss Forcible who lived in the cellar with there many dogs. Dead and alive who all greeted her with yips and slobbery kisses, the first time she visited with her parents. Well not the dead ones. That would have just been really creepy.

Annie liked them though, and the two ladies stories were simply fascinating. But there were times where she couldn't go down there. They were old and needed there rest. Or when her parents wouldn't let her go down there.

She also would visit the man who lived in what was the like the attic, only you accessed it from outside. Mr. Bobinskie would always ramble on stinky cheese and his famous jumping mouse circus. Annie rather thought Mr. B was completely Bonkers, but he was a sweet old man, and he always gave her jelly beans, which were her absolute favorite candy.

Then there was the black cat that (If she sat still with a bowl of milk next to her, he would rub up against her. She very much liked the cat but her mother was highly allergic to cats so she couldn't have one.

Her mother was technically only allergic to short cats. Which they had discovered after Susan wormwood had bent down to pet the cat and broke out in hives. It was impossible to know this would have happened as when Susan was a child she had cats by the name of Whiskers, Freckles, and Frisky. But they had all been fluffy and longhaired unlike the small black cat. Poor thing, you could see his ribs. But every once in a while Annie would find a bowl of milk set out on the porch. That made her smile


	2. The Door

Chapter two

The door Two weeks was a long time for Annie. Miss Spink and Miss Forcible were visiting a niece of one of the old ladies. (Annie had forgotten which one) and Mr. B was out looking for cheese for the mice. Neither her mother no her father or her father had time for her. The cat was nowhere to be found and Annie was bored. She had gone into the drawing room to find a large door and asked her mother to open it.

Her mother had brought out a large old rusty key and unlocked the door. Behind it, nothing but {Net} bricks. Annie wished her older brother, Thomas, was still alive. He was her Stepbrother. Brought along when her mother married her stepfather. Annie never knew her real dad. He was a drunken dead beat who cared about nothing but his damn self. Was what her mother always told her when she asked about him.

Thomas had died in a fire at their old house, which is why they had to move. Annie knew her stepfather blamed her for the death of Thomas. She after all had wanted to see the pretty candle lit.

But they all knew that candles hadn't started the fire. Something else did.

Thomas had saved her and ran back words the house to grab her teddy bear, which had fallen from her hands when something had exploded, he died. Burning alive. The bear in question had also burned. Leaving her brother to have died in vein.

Annie woke up, sweating; she had had another dream about Thomas, his screams, her not knowing what to do. Beside her on her pillow was the little rag doll she had found in a trunk shoved into the corner of the closet of the room she had claimed.

Blue buttons for eyes, peach colored fabric for the skin, pale yellow yarn for hair. The checkered pink pajamas she always wore, and the flowery dressing gown. it looked exactly like her but she didn't really care.

Annie looked around and heard a squeak. She looked under her bed and saw a mouse. She got up. it ran away. She followed it. Finally skidding to a halt in front of the door to the drawing room. The door that Annie could have sworn her mother had locked was now open. Hesitantly Annie stepped towards it, then before she came to her senses, threw it open. Reveling a long dark corridor, no bricks.

Eagerly, believing that this must just be a dream flew through it, her bare feet pattering against the cold stone floor. Finally she came to the end. Where there was another door. Slowly she opend it, and found to her utter amazement that she was back in the drawing room. But it wasn't like the drawing room in her house. A warm fire danced merrily in the hearth. And standing in front of it was a boy. A tall boy she knew since this was a dream who it would be. She hurried over to him, throwing her small skinny arms around the boy.

"Thomas, I miss you so much. Why Thomas why did you have to die?" he didn't answer, just stroked her hair. She hugged him tighter, looked up into his face and gasped. Where his eyes should have been were two, shiny black buttons, he smiled at her.

"Welcome home Annie. We've been waiting for you. Come on, moms making dinner."


	3. The Other Family

The Other Brother Chapter 3

The Other Family.

The boy took Annie's hand and started leading her to the kitchen, "Your not my brother." Annie whimpered. The boy looked down at her and say the miserable expression on her face. He got down on his knees and pulled her into a hug. "Im your other brother sweetheart." He told her. "I… I want Thomas." Annie whispered, "I know kiddo. But I saw him. And he told me he misses you and he loves you." "Your lying." Annie muttered. "Your just trying to make me feel better. That's what everyone does." "Im not lying I can show you." Annie looked up at him, her eyes shinning. "Really?" she asked. "Really." The boy answered. Annie held out her pinkie. "Pinkie promise?" The boy linked pinky's with her." "Pinkie promise." He said. "Now lets get to dinner.

O O O

"What should I call you?" Annie asked the boy as he led her to the kitchen. "Not Thomas I presume… unless that is your name." The boy laughed and ran his hand through his hair.

"For a little girl you sure do use big words."

"Oh Todd dear. I see your little sister is joining us for dinner." The women standing in the door of the kitchen looked a lot like Annie's mother. She was practically her twin only she like the boy had buttons for eyes. Black and shiny like the beetle in her stepfathers bug collection. She smiled at Annie, which rather frightened the little girl.

"Er… hi." Annie muttered.

"Why don't you go tell your father supper is ready Hm? He's in his study." The women's beetle eyes flashed she stared at Annie with hunger. But Annie assumed that was because there was a large roast duck waiting to be devoured.

Todd put his arm around Annie and led her out of the room. Once they were out of earshot Annie asked.

"Why don't you have eyes?" Todd grinned.

"That's a long story Annie. Im sure you'll hear about it." and with that hanging in the air the went to fetch the other father.

"So Annie. Now that dinner is over. Maybe you would like to play a game." Oh great. Todd thought. Here we go agine.  
"A… game?" Annie asked hesitantly.

"Yes a game. Monopoly, hide-n-go seek Shoots and ladders? Happy families?" Same thing every time. It was routine. Like lines for a play that happened over and over agine. The witch tapped her remission red finer nails on the table making a clacking sound. Annie rubbed her eyes.

"N-not tonight. I had a long day and im really tired."

"Ill take her to bed." Todd offered. He pushed his chair away from the table. The legs scrapped against the floor making a sound like nails on a chalk bored. Witch nails to be exact. He saw Annie wince.

"Oh well all right dear. Go tuck her in. then you can watch that Dentist what show you like."

"Its Doctor Who." Todd said through gritted teeth. He took Annie's hand and led her up the stairs. When she stumbled on the first step, he picked her up and carried her like a baby up to her room.

Annie's room was that of what you would expect a princess's room to look like, pink and frilly with a four-poster bed and plush pink pillows and froffy everything. Personally to Todd it locked like rainbows, unicorns and cupcakes had to much to drink at the pub and then vomited it all back up in a frilly pink mess. "What do you think kiddo?" Todd asked. Annie furrowed her brow.

"Its to pink. Like Pinkie Pie decided to puke." Todd laughed and plopped her down into bed. Annie giggled. Remembering how Thomas used to do that. But before she could be sad Todd kissed her forehead and tucked her into bed.

"Goodnight Squirt." He said. He stood up straight and went to the door turning off the light.

"Todd?" Annie murmured in the darkness.

"Hm?"

"What is this place?" Todd didn't say anything for a moment, then.  
"Hell." He whispered.


	4. Crazy Old Ladies

THE OTHER BROTHER.

Chapter 4

Crazy old Ladies

Annie sat in miss Spink and Forcible living room petting the dogs while the two old women argued.

"She's in great danger Muriel."  
"Oh come now dear don't be so foolish-"

"Um miss Spink? Miss Forcible, what are you two talking about?"  
"Why your tea leaves dear." Miss Spink said.

"Here child take this it will help." Miss Forcible said. Into Annie's hand she drooped a small triangular stone with a hole in the middle.

"Thank you." Annie said. She stood up and left the women to bicker.

Annie sat in her bed, starring at a picture of her and Thomas. She sighed Shed opend the drawing room door this morning but all there was were bricks.

It had to be real. It couldn't have been a dream like her mother and Peter. She would just have to wait till they were asleep to see if it _was_ in fact real. Which was what she was doing at the moment.

Finally the clock struck midnight. Annie ran down the stairs and through the door (faster than an Olympic runner) into the arms of Todd who seemed to have been waiting.

"Hi Todd."

"Hey Annie. I missed you."

"I missed you to Todd."

"So are you hungry?" Todd asked.

"You bet I am. Peter and mom can't cook at all."

They ate a large dinner that consisted of Fried chicken, Mashed Potatoes and Macaroni and Cheese. Annie chowed down until she couldn't eat anymore. Beatle. (As she had decided to secretly call the other bother) was an excellent cook. Todd however merely picked at his food. Beatle seemed to notice and frowned.

"Todd why don't you take Annie down to the ocean to swim?" Annie's head shot up."

There's an ocean here?" she asked. Todd nodded.

"Come on. Lets go get you a bathing suit." He took Annie's hand. And led he to her room.


	5. Note

So the other brother will basically be one mass upload because i finished it and am currently typing it up.

i will countiun my other stories if i can.


	6. Thoughts

Chapter 5

Thoughts

"Todd?" "Yes Annie?"

"Why is it so dark here?"

"I don't know kiddo."

"Its kinda scary." Annie hid behind him as an owl flew overhead. Annie's hair was wet and she was wrapped in a towel. Todd sighed and picked up the shivering girl and held her freezing body close to his warm one, just like he had done with the other children. Annie buried her face in the crook of Todd's neck, and closed her eyes. Todd kept walking. This was normal, in a few days… or tomorrow Annie would have to choose to either have buttons sewn into her eyes or… Todd shudder at the other option. The witch would butter up Annie so she would say yes. Shed say it wouldn't hurt, having the buttons sewn in. That was a LIE. Todd didn't remember much about when he choose. Only a faint memory that involved pain, and screaming. No it was better not to think about it. Annie would have the buttons sewn into her pretty blue eyes, she would stay here and then Todd would start acting… weird. He would prObLeY end up hurting her, to which he would un doubtly feel no remorse for. She would become a little brat just like the other children, and would soon become a midnight snack for the witch.

He'd hated those kids. Wanting more then they could chew. That one boy who wanted a little sister… Worst experience of his life!

He looked down at the little girl sleeping in his arms. She was kinda different. Unlike the others. The only thing she seemed to want was Todd himself. Not the food. Not the games… but Todd. She must really miss her brother.

Todd had the sudden odd desire to take her away from this. From everything. It would be easy. Just walk through the door into the real world with her and just leave. Oh right… his button eyes. He sighed and looked down at the black cat that had been following him for a while.

"You know Todd you could just make sure she cant come back."

"Ya. I know but it doesn't work that way does it?" Todd grumbled.

"You could hide the key." The cat said slyly.

"She would find it. now, scat. if SHE sees you your going to be turned into stew." The cat hissed and scampered away. Terrific now the only friend in this world was mad at him.

Todd went into the drawing room and opend the door. He walked through the long narrow corridor,. out the other door, climbed the old creaky stair case, and went into Annie's room. He tucked her into bed and looked up. He'd never looked at himself in this world, although he'd been here many times before. Todd sighed. He couldn't stay here for long. He knew what would happen. If he did.


	7. Riddle Me This

Chapter 7

Riddle Me This

"Todd dear. Is she going to stay?"

"Yes ma'am" The witch cracked open an egg.

"Good. Good." Todd grimaced.

"Ma'am… why do you have to do this?"

"Do what?" She flipped some bacon."

"Kill… these children." The witch froze and slowly turned around.

"You know why… _sweetheart_."

"If you don't… you die."

"we. Die dear." She stuck a strawberry into his mouth. "Now run along. I have things I need to do. "

"Todd?" Todd blinked.

"Y-ya?"

"King me." Todd looked down at the checker bored. Noticing that Annie had jumped two of his men and landed on his home.

"You brat." He grinned and moved to flip over the checker piece, He twitched.

"Todd?" His whole body started twitching. Annie put out her hand.

"N-No Annie. Don't come near… me." Terror filled her eyes.

"Todd?"

"N-No…" his eyes rolled up in his head. And he blacked out.

"T-Todd… TODD! Wake up please!" Todd groaned, and opend his eyes. Annie looked scared.

"Annie."

"Todd?"

"Annie go away."

"No."

"Go."

"NO!"

"ANIE YOU BRAT GET OUT OF HERE!"

"NO YOU BIG DUMMY HEAD. IM NOT LEAVING YOU." Todd slapped her. Annie gasped.

"Todd…."

"Get…. OUT!" Annie started crying.

"Your all the same! You act nice but your just mean. Im going home. Its better than here!." Annie ran from the room sobbing.  
"What.. NO Annie!" He got up and ran after her. Hearing footsteps behind him he saw the witch. She raised the frying pan and hit him over the head. The last thing he heard was Annie screaming.

"NO! BEATEL DON'T HURT HIM!"

Annie sat, propped against the cold stonewall. Eyes half open, breathing shallow. Beatle had taken her parents, Todd had slapped her and now she was alone in the cold dark room beetle had thrown her in. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Todd.

She screamed. Todd tackled her covering her mouth.

"Shut up or shell here you."

"Mmph!"

"Ill let you go if you don't scream." Annie kneed Todd in the area where you should knee a man. He yelled loudly and relesd his grip on Annie. Annie crawled into the corner and held a shard of glass in front of her.

"What do you want?"

"Jeez do you want my help or not?"

"O!"

"God your stubborn.:

"You hit me."

"You kicked me crotch."

"To-shay. But I don't what your help." Todd turned.

"Then your going to die."

"Ok fine!" Annie grumbled.

"Good now come on." Todd grabbed her arm and pulled her out."

"Ok what do I need to do?" Annie asked.

"Games… She likes games."

"What kind of game?" Beatle asked. Stirring the Macaroni,

"a riddle game."

"Hm… riddles… sounds fun. Ill give you four riddles I myself will give you the first. As soon as you guess the right answer ill give you a clue to where the next riddle is." And so on and so on. Now if you get the answer wrong however…"

"I stay here with you. You sew the buttons in my eyes. ya I get it,"

"Yes."

"but If I win you let me go. You let my parents go and… and you let Todd go"

"Let…Todd go?"

"Yes." Beatle smiled.

"Alright… it's a deal." Beetle held out her hand. Annie hesitantly shook it.

"Alright first riddle. As I was walking across a bridge I met a little to soldier. He tipped his hat and drew his sword. What was his name as I just told you?" Annie blinked. And sat there.

"Times ticking Annie. " Annie took a deep breath.

"As.. I was walking across a bridge… I met a little toy soldier… he tipped his hat… and drew hiss… wait he tipped his hat and drew… Andrew his name is Andrew!" Annie turned too look at the other mother only to find the kitchen empty. On the table was a note card it said,

Good Job. Now your

next riddle is in your room

go find it.

~Todd.

Annie tore her room apart and finally found a card behind the picture in the frame which read.

What has 4 legs in the morning two legs in the afternoon and three legs at night?

"4 legs… well a baby crawls on all fours,,, three an old person uses a cane… two is just… a young person." A mew not.

Good job. Your smarter than

You look. Third riddle is

Down by the ocean'

On the sand in a picnic basket a note card said.

Why is a raven

Like a writing desk.

"It isn't." The beldam cursed. This girl knew riddles. She had one more left. A very difficult one.

Your last one is in the

Drawing room

First think of the person who lives in disguise,

Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.

Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,

The middle of middle and end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard,

During the search for a hard-to-find word.

Now string them together and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?

Annie started laughing.

"You stupid women! I've read Harry Potter! This is the easiest one yet! A SPIDER!" Silence.

"Annie! You did it!" Annie looked over too see Todd. A loud piercing scream rang through the house. Todd picked Annie up and ran thought the door. The cat following behind him. He kicked open the door and drooped Annie down running over to the fireplace and grabbing the key tossing it to her. Annie caught it and slammed the door shut, fitting the key into the lock and turning it. She heard the satisfying click. And feel to her knees.

"We… we did it Todd… we did It." no answer.

"Todd?" Annie turned around and screamed. There sitting where Todd had stood, was a little Rag doll version of him. She scrambled over to him and picked him up. The witch didn't hold to her end of the deal. Annie paled as she realized… she never got her parents back either…

Annie held the rag doll version of Todd to her chest… and started to cry.


	8. Epilog

Epilog

Annie's parents and brother stared down sadly at their daughter.

"Im sorry… your daughter most likely wont wake up from her coma." The doctor said.

"There has to be something you can do. Save her please!" Thomas cried. His father put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Thers nothing we can do son. Its been a year she hasn't woken up… I think its time… we pull the plug."

"NO! NO YOU CANT!" Thomas stood in front of the machine that kept his sister alive.

"Move aside boy., " the doctor said.

"NO DAD YOU CANT DO THIS. ANNIE! ANNIE ITS THOMOS WAKE UP PLEASE! PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE!." Peter held his son back as the Doctor went to pull the plug. Annie's heart rate quickened. Her eyes flew open and she sat up gasping. Thomas ripped himself from his fathers grasp and tackle hugged his little sister.

"Oh Annie your awake."

"T-Todd?" Annie whispered.

"N-no its me… its Thomas."

"Thomas?" Annie started crying and hugged her brother.

A 27-year-old Annie moved into an old house that was divided into apartments. The other tenants were two crazy old ladies with a lot of dogs and an old circus ringmaster. Annie put her arm around her daughter.

"Well Suzy. What do you think?"

"Its stupid mom. And why does Uncle Thomas have to live with us?"

"Because im just that awesome." Thomas said. Annie laughed.

"Well be back in a bit ok? We just need to run to the store." Suzy rolled her eyes and picked up her backpack

"Ya ok mom whatever" She headed into the drawing room. She looked down at the little doll that looked like her. And back up at the huge old door.

"Hue… wonder where this leads to." She put her hand on the knob… and twisted it.


End file.
